


The Ride Of Your Life

by Phineasflynns



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I was told to write angry make-up sex, M/M, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was on skype and got told to write angry make-up porn between Bill and Dipper. So I did. That's literally the only reason this exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride Of Your Life

Dipper hissed as he was slammed up against the wall, gritting his teeth, nails digging into Bill's shoulders. The demons golden eyes flashed red and a cruel smirk graced his lips

"Are you trying to hurt me, Pine Tree?" 

"Fuck off!" Dipper yelled in return, thrashing in the demons hold, only making Bill's grip tighten. 

He kicked his legs out and caught Bill in the stomach, and he dropped his hold on Dipper in surprise. The teenager landed on his feet and took off, only to be tackled violently to the bed, a chuckle ringing in his ears.

"Pain in hilarious!" Bill cackled as he flipped Dipper over and slammed his wrists into the bed, blazing red eyes glaring into defiant forest green ones 

Dipper growled and glared defiantly up at him, struggling against the demons strong hold, knowing deep down he was trapped. He tried to bring his knee up and hit the demon between the legs, but Bill shifted, Dipper's leg missing, and Bill took the chance to press himself against the teen, pinning his knee to his chest, arms still pinned to the bed. 

His smirk widened cruelly

"Nice try, Kid!" he cackled, voice taking on the echoey effect it had when he was in his demon form "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to-" he broke off, crying out in pain when Dipper suddenly surged upwards and slammed their foreheads together.

A noise of pain escaped the teenager, but he was able to struggle free and get to his feet, only to have Bill grab him at the last second, pulling both to the ground, hitting it with a loud and painful thud that Dipper was sure his family would have heard. Bill straddled Dipper's hips, pinning his arms above his head once more, pressing the teens stomach harshly against the wooden floor.

"I give you an 'A' for effort, Pine Tree!" he cackled jovially in the teenagers ear. The 19 year old struggled fiercely and flung his hips upwards, slamming his ass into the demons pelvis. Bill let out a howl of laughter "Oh, I knew you'd give up, kid!" 

He flipped Dipper over and the teenagers back slammed into the ground, and he growled up at Bill

"I'm not giving up!" he snarled 

Bill's grin widened, and Dipper bared his teeth in a scowl. A split second later, their lips were together, both tearing at one-anothers clothing, suddenly desperate to feel skin against skin, no matter how angry they had been only moments ago. Dipper gasped when Bill's hips bucked forward, grinding their erections together, and Bill snapped, their clothes disappearing instantaneously. 

He flipped Dipper onto his hands and knees, as was the custom for their angry make-up sex, and muttered a quick spell to prepare the teen before slamming into him. Dipper's nails scraped against the floorboards as he clawed at them, biting firmly on his lip to keep from crying out as he was abruptly filled. His arms shook and he couldn't hold back his desperate whimper.

"Get ready for the ride of your life, Dipper" He growled in the teenagers ear 

"Fuck- So ready-" Was all he was able to get out before Bill pulled out almost all the way

He whined at the loss of contact, his whine turning into a cry when Bill slammed into him, instantly hitting his prostate and making him see stars. He scrabbled for a hold on the floor, nails leaving marks in the wood as he clawed at it, desperately rocking back into Bill's thrusts as the demon pounded mercilessly inside of him. Bill's hands held Dipper's hips so tight the teenager knew he would have bruises the next day, but he welcomed the thought, never one to shy away from evidence of his devotion to Bill, and Bill's devotion to him.

He all but screamed, pleasure taken to new levels, when he felt Bill's teeth sink into his shoulder, and he instantly tilted his head to give the demon more room. They were both approaching the edge quickly, and Bill's movements were losing all sense of rhythm, focusing instead on his quick, frantic, almost desperate thrusting, driving them both closer to the edge.

"Bill-" he practically screamed, too far gone to care that his family could probably hear everything that was happening

"Say my name, Pine Tree!" he growled

"Ah- Bill!" he cried out again 

"Again!"

"Bill!"

"Again!" he commanded, and Dipper was all too happy to obey

Bill jerked the teen backwards toward him, his back slamming into Bill's chest, and the hands holding his hips forced him to continue moving as both angled their bodies so their lips could clumsily meet. Bill gave another sharp pull to Dipper's hips, slamming him down harder than he had earlier, and Dipper screamed his name and released instantly, tightening around the demon and sending him over the edge as well with a breathless hiss of the humans name.

They fell forward, Dipper barely having time to catch himself before they both hit the floor, and he shivered at the feeling of Bill's panting breaths ghosting across his skin. There was a knock on the door and there was a tiny voice on the other side

"Uh, if you guys are done... Mabel says dinner is ready." Pacifica squeaked, and before she was fully finished her sentence they could hear her fleeing down the stairs

Dipper sagged and fell to the ground, Bill pressing him to it, determined not to move. The teenager let his forehead hit the ground

"We scarred Pacifica for life."

"Good." Was Bill's mumbled reply

Dipper couldn't bring himself to be angry, and found himself smirking.

"Yeah," he agreed "Good."


End file.
